lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale of the Skeleton
John Smith was driving through the English countryside one early evening. He had just left from an 8-hour Home Army camp-out in Hertfordshire, and wanted to get back home to his flat in Pinner. Suddenly, the sound of an explosion emitted from under the engine of his lime-green Mini. John, in the distraction that sent him flying off the road into the green field. He managed to get out of the wrecked Mini with hardly a scratch on him, and then climbed back onto the road. He tried to get a ride from somebody, but he had no luck. Come around 8 o'clock, and there still hadn't been any sign of cars passing by. Strange, thought John. He decided to just take the two foot express to Aylesbury, and then take the tube there to Pinner. As he passed down the road, he noticed something he hadn't seen before. A blue Reliant Regal just sitting there in the middle of the road. John Smith decided to check for anybody inside. If there wasn't anybody, he would just grab the car and drive to Pinner. If there was, he'd walk to Aylesbury and take the tube to Pinner. The car was hardly better than even his cramped Mini, but would do, if no one was in the car. He ran over to the car, and looked in the blue three-wheeled car. An expression of shock came over his face as he saw what was inside the driver's seat. An old man, just slumped in front of the wheel, dead. He could have been murdered, John thought, as he looked closer at the body. He resolved to walk to Aylesbury, call the police, and get them to do something about it. Then it would be all over, and he could continue with his life as it was before. He decided, first, to see if it was really dead. As John checked for his pulse, he found it had stopped. The man's eyes were closed. He was cold, stiff, and something about him was off. John took an even closer look, and realized that the man's skeletal structure looked very loose... And then a skeleton popped out! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Police Report, 07/27/1962 Victim:Hugh Brecknock Aggressor:(presumed) John Smith Police arrived on a remote portion of Brello Road outside Aylesbury to discover a blue 1953 Reliant Regal on the road. Inside the car was the remains of a 70-year-old man named Hugh Brecknock, with a large hole where his head and shoulders used to be. His skeleton appears to have been removed forcibly, and the head and shoulders of Brecknock was found on the dashboard. A crashed lime-green 1960 Mini, identified as Smith's, was found around a kilometer down the road. Right next to the car was the dead body of a 26-year-old Home Army lieutenant from Pinner named John Smith, the presumed murderer of Brecknock, and a single, blood-stained skeleton, next to Smith's body, possibly Brecknock's. However, there were absolutely no fingerprints found on the skeleton, and a man of John Smith's strength couldn't have possibly done such a feat, putting the identity of the murderer in doubt. More disturbing is the fact that John Smith seemed to have died of shock, as if somebody or something had scared him to death. We are still investigating this, yet with the absolute lack of evidence, it is likely this case will go cold quickly. -Chief Inspector Gainsborough Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:Memes Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Stupid is as the main character does